


Once more with feeling-AU

by Duras1989



Category: Bartender (Anime & Manga & Drama), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: 'All those secrets you've been concealing, say you are happy now, once more with feeling.'What happens in the finally when Harvey discovers the reason why his family stopped being witch hunters.PART 3 AU.Alternate ending to part 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

"No Sabrina, I am your father." Sabrina barely had time to register the shock from the revelation and the fact of Nick being a spy for the Dark Lord,when the doors slammed open and trough them came Harvey.

Harvey who was smiling, but there was something about his smile and his eyes that made Sabrina almost bolt up and hug him, he looked like he was ready to blow his brains out.

Harvey walked up to the table, sat down and put his feet up on it.

"How did you get past Mr Grey?" Satan asked.

"I let him in your grace...he told me what kind of show he was bringing...so I just could not resist...not sorry." Dorian chimed cheerfully from the entrance as the Dark Lord grinned.

"And what have you brought? The Spear of Longinus, the Holy Grail, the Shrowd of Turin? It must be something wondrous to make you have that look of supreme revelation on your face."

At that Harvey slammed an old journal on the table, opened it to a certain page and began reading.

"April 5th 1701. Today I uncovered two tables of witch pages the first bible was written upon. On it lay the inscriptions that read 'For I am the God of both good and evil and thus i give half of all creation as dominion to the greatest of my creation. Upon the Morningstar I place the crown of the Underworld and give him the heavy burden of redeeming the fallen.'". 

Harvey finished reading and then got up from where he stood and walked towards Lucifer.

"You've been dupped Brina. We've all been dupped! By him.....bu HIM...it...whatever it is. This isn't the end of days, cause he never rebelled against God. This is all one giant con job. That's why my ancestors abandoned witchunting, the realized it was all part of their big freaking game!" Harvey said accusingly and pointed a finger at Satan.

The Devil looked at him in disbelief, then he grinned and burst out laughing.

"I...I can't believe you figured it out...oh little Harvey Kinkle...always the good boy, always brushing his teeth before bed and eating his vegetables....such a kind soul...no wonder God chose to reward you with knowledge of the truth." Morningstar said and continued to laugh with glee.

"T...this cannot be!" They heard Lilith say from the other side of the room, she came into the light followed by Sabrina's Aunts. Ambrosse, Susan, Theo and Prudence.

"Oh it is....It is Lilith!"

"So this...everything you said was a lie." Lilith said, her soul shattering from the revelation.

"Not just a lie, the biggest lie. And you know what, never there was a single moment where I denied that I was lying. How many times did I say that I was the first and greatest liar of all? I've lost count, and you all still took my word for it!" Lucifer said with glee as he took a sip of wine.

"But...why?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"To redeem the sinfull of course. It's all there Brina, in the Bibble, even in my own Satanic bibble. Repent and you shall be forgiven. So I was put in charge to make hell extra nasty to give you all an incentive to repent. But you know no matter how much of a bum deal I gave you, you witches and warlocks still refused to repent. I mean I said that you had to be my slaves, I made you eat one of your own every fall, I even made it so that your loved ones would share their wedding bed with me instead of their future spouse and you crazy people would still not repent! You just kept on murdering and rapping, and stealing and torturing. And as for the End of Days, well it's just me and the other Arch Angels getting together to trim down the population of sinners, both mortal and witch, if they get to big. But now....now thanks to Blackwood looks like I won't have to. I mean WOAH! Killing your own kind just because I put a woman above you, damn son! That's cold even for a warlock!" Lucifer laughed at the now on the run Blackwood.

"Repent...repent...And what? Go back to the garden and be forced to submit to Adam like before. All I wanted was to be treated as an equal and I didn't get that there, all I wanted was to be free!" Lilith said in outrage.

"And you were free in the wilderness Lilith. And you had no equal, not even me. But you still didn't chose the path of virtue. You could have said no to my offer, you could have lived your life with honor and virtue, helped the sick, feed the hungry and they would have raised you as their queen, but no. You chose the darkness....the lust for power...you chose to not redeem yourself." Lucifer said, knocking the wind out of Lilth's sails.

"The same goes for all of you. The minute you have a choice, you chose badly. Even you daughter. What did you do with the power I gave you? You used it four times. Only once was it to heal the sick and brink back the dying. The second time was to stop a rainfall that annoyed you, the third was to show off with a rain of flower petals, so that others may follow you. The last time would have been a banal flight spell. You all were all tested, and all of you chose selfishly, greedily....all except one." Lucifer said and looked straight at Harvey.

"You felt the call didn't you. The anger, the hatred, the bloodlust for magic blood, for witchkind. You felt it all after poor Tommy's fate. Yet you chose not to follow the dark path, but continue on the virtuous one. That is why you were chosen for this revelation. Well...that's enough for now."

Lucifer said as he stretched and got up from is chair.

"Gotta get back to work, now that the Apocalypse has come and gone again." He said and made to teleport back to hell.

But before that he turned to them and with a grin he said.

"What's with all the sad faces? Smile everyone, you beat he bad guy and the day is saved." He said with a chuckle and then with a wave of his hand music was heard as he sang.

"What a lot of fun, you guys have been real swell..hehe. And there's not a one who can say this ended well. Secrets revealed that I've been concealing, say you're happy now, once more with feeling. Now I've got to run, see you all...in HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" With that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"W-what now?" Theo asked.

"Now comes tommorow....and the day after that." Harvey replied.

Welcome to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina part 3-AU


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

“Come on, let’s go and have some fun. We can party at Dorian’s, or maybe conjure up some demon, or go out and make some noise.” Sabrina heard Nicholas half wine, half tempt her as she was getting ready.

“Sorry Nick, can’t do. I promised Roz and Theo that we have a girls night out, well girls and one boy night out and I can’t cancel. It’s been ages since we hung out.”

She heard Nicholas scoff at that.

“What?”

“Why do you want to spend the evening like that, when you could be bending the laws of reality or communicating with the realm of the dead. What could they possibly have to offer?”

“Nick, they are my friends.”

“Sabrina they’re mortals, they’re boring and dull. The best they can come up with is a clever tweet and double entendee post.”

“I like clever tweets and double entendee posts!” Sabrina said with anger as she slammed the door on her boyfriend and left the her room and then the house.

It had been a month since the whole fiasco with the Dark Lord happened and life went on. She’d forgiven Nick for lying to her, but there was still some parts of him that could get on her nerves. He was dismissive of mortals before, but he was getting more vocal with his thoughts, almost forgetting that she was half mortal herself.

Boys…always trouble…well except for Theo and Harvey. But Theo was a girl first and Harvey…was Harvey as far as Sabrina was concerned.

After arriving at Dr Cerberus and sitting down with her old gals pals, she hoped that the rest of the evening would be fun and bereft of anger.

Once more, Sabrina was critically wrong.

“I just can’t believe him! He just up and did it without even consulting me!” Roz had been complaining about Harvey, well more like ranting, for the past 10 minutes now.

“Roz…not that I am being against you, but what exactly did Harvey do?” Sabrina asked.

“Up until now he wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a professional comics artist. And just out of nowhere he tells me that he’s decided to stop trying to get into arts school and go for an Architect’s degree.”

At Roz’s words Sabrina thought long and hard about what to think about his decision.

“There’s still a lot of drawing with architects.”

“And…and get this…he’s going to minor in graphics design, not an art degree. So any shot of him getting to know the right people in the art world goes down the toilet…And he decided just like that! From nowhere he said ‘I decided to just throw away my dream without even given my friends and girlfriend a head’s up’!” Roz said as she angrily took a sip of her milkshake.

“And how did he took it when you called him out?”

At that Roz became less angry and very silent.

“Not well….not well at all…I…I…I almost called him a coward...I stopped before I said the word but….but it was too late…Sabrina, could you please go and talk to him. He’s not been returning my calls.”

“Uhm…sure, why not.” Sabrina said and after about an hour she finished her latte and decided to do what Roz asked her to do.

She did a quick locate target spell and was surprised when it revealed what Harvey’s location was.

Opening the door to Dorian Grey’s. Sabrina was surprised to see Harvey in a bartender’s suite and tie getup.

“So what am I supposed to do?” She saw Melvin, one of the warlocks that survived Blackwood’s purge and the Order of the Innocent, talking to Harvey while Harvey was making him a cocktail.

“Why are you asking me? Do I look like a love guru?”

“You had two girlfriends up until now, that makes you twice the expert. Me? I don’t even know if she likes me or is just using me as a boy toy for herself and her sisters.” Melvin replied as Harvey was finishing the cocktail.

“Look….just spend time with her. Walk up to her and talk, eat lunch together, ask for her help on stuff. Then ask her out for coffee or stuff like that, and if she says yes and keeps saying yes, it means that she to be with you. That’s how you know for sure, if at the end of the day she…” Harvey paused as he noticed Sabrina walking down the stairs to the bar.

“…comes to you.”

“Thanks Harvey. How can I repay you?” Melvin said in gratitude.

“You can pay for your drink. Here’s your Papa Doble-Daiquiri.” 

Melvin took a sip of the drink and smiled from delight. He left the bar after paying for it.

“The Ernest Hemingway drink from the Bartender Anime?” Sabrina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The manga actually. I binge the whole thing once a month, from that I know half the cocktails in there. What can I get you Brina?” Harvey said with a bittersweet smile.

“I’ll take whatever you recommend, and I’d like to top it off with some answers.”

“Roz, sent you?”

“Yeah, but I’m not here to judge Harvey. I’m just here as a friend who wants to hear both sides of the story.”

“What’s there to know. Roz got mad that I changed my goals in life without telling her, then she called me a coward and now I’m being a stubborn jackass and not talking to her.” Harvey said as a matter of fact as he was fixing a drink for her.

“Yeah, I got that from Roz. But I just want to know why did you, have you given up on your dream?”

“Nah…I just decided to be more practical about it. I mean what if I never get popular? A lot of artists got big only after they died, I got to have an income, so that’s why I decided to go to architect school. That way I still get to drawn and have more options for a day job, if things never work out for me.” Harvey said as he brought a bottle of whisky from the shelf to sit at the table.

“That’s….pretty smart actually. Even if you don’t realize your dream fully, you still have a part of it fulfilled.” Sabrina said as she saw Harvey mix Lavagulin whiskey, lemon juice, honey, Drambuie, he then lit it on fire with an alcohol lighter and after the flame went away, Harvey served her the Aberdeen Angus cocktail.

“Delicious, it’s like I’m getting strength from its strong flavors.” Sabrina said as she took another sip.

“I know. The chapter about this cocktail is what actually got me thinking.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it in it said that whisky was originally single malts. Then to avoid heavy taxing it was brewed with barley and maize. But the unintentional effect was that it mellowed down the whisky and made it a popular drink all over the world. And that got me thinking that maybe a more moderate and half safe, half risky method is how is should move forward. That way I have a better chance at decent income, if I don’t ever become a famous artist, all the while I can practice my skills anyway.” Harvey replied.

“So you’re going to walk two paths, is it?”

“Yup.”

“Aren’t you going to talk to Roz.”

“Eventually. But not now, I just needed to get away from people who said that my choice is a bad one…even if maybe they are right about it.” Harvey said with sad smile on his face.

“I can relate to that. Cheers!” Sabrina said and raised her glass.

Harvey clinked a water bottle that he was drinking from to her glass. They clinked and both took a sip.

“But why are you working here at Doryan’s?”

“Oh, he came up to me and said that he was looking for someone who knows about bartending, and the about witches. His bartenders all died because of Blackwood and he needed a replacement. Apparently me reading a manga about the subject made me a candidate.”

“That and your absolutely scrumptious bottom darling.” Dorian said as he walked up to them.

“No arguments there.” Sabrina said under her breath as Dorian placed a glass of Sheridan’s coffee liquor in front of Harvey.

“Compliments from a mister Melvin. Apparently he just scored a coffee date with Dorcas Weird and would like to thank you.” Dorian said and gestured to the warlock who was sitting on the couch and raising a glass to them.

“Dorian I’m on the clock.”

“And your job is to make the customer keep buying. So, I suggest that you down that drink in a way that will make sweet Melvin want to buy you another.” Dorian said and walked away in haughty manner.  
“Just down it Harvey, trust me.” Sabrina said and after a moment, Harvey gave a silent nod of the head and took the glass. As soon as he tipped it to start drinking he could feel how the coffee liquor got turn into water, and he downed it in one gulp.

“Turning alcohol into water?”

“Well I am the anti-Christ after all, guess it’s kind of my job to do the miracles in reverse.” At that Harvey and Sabrina shared a chuckle, before Harvey started preparing two new drinks.

“Two chocolate milk shakes, with a side glass of vodka.” Harvey said as he handed Sabrina one of the two drinks.

“One half from the milkshakes at Dr Cerberus.” Sabrina said.

“And one half that you can either use to make a white Russian, or just not and keep it without alcohol.” Harvey said.

“A third path. To the path of night and of light.” Sabrina said.

“And how much they screwed us both up.” Harvey added and the two laughed and downed their milkshakes in one gulp, the vodkas where forgotten.

They would spend the rest of the evening talking to each other, it felt like old times, only once more with feeling.


End file.
